


Mystic Messenger one shots.

by DerpyWritesStuff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyWritesStuff/pseuds/DerpyWritesStuff
Summary: A list of the one shots from my tumblr.





	1. In the back of their head (Jumin x Mc)

Why in the world would it think of a tux and dress line for cats! All MC wanted to do was to eat lunch and that voice in the back of their head spoke up again. MC opened their phone adding another one of their mind’s stupid ideas to their notepad. For as long as MC could remember they would always hear a voice in their head telling them the most random things. At times it would talk about how frustrated it was at one of many different women at others it would just throw out the most random ideas, mostly involving cats for god knows what reason.

MC was not sure how to feel about this voice. When the voice talked about their hate for another woman, they felt sad. Who or what lead this voice to hate them. It was not like MC themselves hated woman so having that voice was confusing. Though at other times when the voice talked, it was about it’s next cat project and that would make MC smile. MC always thought it was funny, maybe MC secretly wanted to go into business and this voice was their way of expressing that. They laughed at the thought of owning a company with their imaginary assistant Kang. After a few seconds though the voice came back and this time it said something that caught them off guard. “There is that wonderful laugh again, why does it only ever show up when I think of a new cat project? I may have to ask assistant Kang to research this.” MC just kind of sat there wondering what just happened. That was the first time the voice in their head referenced them directly…..and it liked their laugh? For some reason that made MC smile. “Thank you Mr. Voice.” Mc said to themselves with a small chuckle. And that was that, always the same voice always the same topics, it was a cycle. Sometimes there would be a topic of a trip to a vineyard or a cherry farm but those only happened every few months or so and soon MC’s phone had a list of cat projects longer than any project they ever had to write.

However one day everything changed when MC got a message from an unknown number. Soon MC was at an apartment they have never been to looking at a chat room with people they never met. Soon enough somebody by the name of 707 caught that MC was there and called them out, “Think someone entered the chat room;;” they said, and right after MC heard the voice in their head again but this time it said Mc’s name. Soon after the next message from the chat popped this time by Somebody named Jumin Han, “MC…?” popped up on the screen and at first MC thought it was just a coincidence. Soon the chat room blew up and with it the voice in MC’s head did too. Every time the voice in MC’s head said something Jumin Han posted it in the chat right after and soon it was too hard to ignore.

After the introduction chat was done, MC saw an email function within the app and they knew it was now or never. Slowly they typed out their message hoping they didn’t sound too creepy…..which of course they did, how can you really tell somebody you just met that they were a voice in their head. What they weren’t expecting was Jumin Han’s response. “Miss. MC, it seems you and I have the same issue. You see I have had a voice in my head as well and it does sound strangely like how you spoke in the chatroom. Maybe I should should call you to look into this topic more….if you really are the voice in my head than your laugh should prove it.”  ~~smooth Mr.Han smooth~~


	2. Everything About You (Zen x Mc)

It had been a few weeks since up and coming actor Hyun Ryu or as he is better known Zen made his and MC’s relationship official, and with it came with out pours of support and love from fans……as well as the hate from other said “fans”. MC stood looking looking at their reflection looking back at them. They studied their hair, their eyes, their lips, finding new things to look at and doubt….after studying what seemed like each feature on their face they came back thinking the same response every time they did this, “Am I good enough?” They weren’t sure how long they stood there, but they guess too long, feeling somebody staring at them. Soon enough arms lace around their waist from behind and they feel a small peck on the cheek. “Babe, are you ready to go?” asked their boyfriend staring at them in the mirror. Before answering they started to study him in the mirror. His white hair was perfect in his signature ponytail, their red eyes so full of love and admiration that felt like they could swallow them whole if they let him, and their lips that had the most gentle smile on them. He was perfect…..he was perfect…and themselves well they were not, they were average, how could he love them, the average them.

Zen looked at MC’s face in the mirror and he knew something was wrong, the slight furrowing of their brow and the way they looked back and forth between him and themselves. “Jagi, is something wrong?” He asked tightening his grip ever so slightly around MC’s waist to let them know whatever they were thinking, it was okay. MC looked away from the mirror and sighed They didn’t really want to tell him, to sound weak, but they knew it would come out one way or another and making him worry would just add to the list of insecurities they were facing. “Zen….why did you pick me?” they started, Zen opened his mouth to speak but MC started up again, “you could have had anyone, someone with a better body, better eyes, a better smile a…..” “MC, stop” Zen interrupted, sternly but soft, his eyes once full of love now filled with a small sadness but also a hint of determination. MC was his princess, his jagiya, his everything, and he would do his damn best to show them that. Zen softly took a hand off MC’s waist and put it on MC’s chin and lifted their head to look in the mirror again. “Do you know what I see when I look at you MC? I see the most beautiful kind hearted person out there. I love your brown hair that flows like a waterfall, I love your eyes that sparkle each time you look at me, I love your smile when you see something cute scrolling through your phone, but those things would mean nothing to me if it weren’t for….” Zen moves his hand from MC’s chin and places it over their heart “this, your heart. You helped me through my dark times, you helped me open up and face my insecurities and you love me for more than my face. I love you MC, I love all of you inside and out.” MC turned around to look at Zen, small tears welled up in their eyes as the pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you Zen, I love you so, so much.” and they really did, They loved everything about him just as he loved everything about them.


	3. A Bit Too Much (Yoosung x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friend of mine tried to get me to play a game called EverQuest. This was not a bad thing as I have played a ton of video games ever since I was young. They have always been a great way for me to relieve stress and relax for a bit, and I still get around to playing them when time allows. However mmo games were something I stayed away from for the most part. I have always been drawn towards single player based stories a lot more than mmo style games so I never got around to really trying one. However I decided to give it a shot….and boy was it an old school mmo game. It also did not help that the only way my friend could try and help explain things was through the discord messenger, which is just as painful as you are thinking it is. So the downside was I just stared at a screen for half an hour trying to figure everything out which I didn’t, but that is besides the point. On the plus side though I got an idea for a story, so in the end I guess I won?

“Trust me Mc you will love it!” Yoosung exclaimed loudly. “Here, you can on my lap and I’ll help you get started.” Yoosung was excited, he was going to start teaching Mc about lolol. Sure he was starting to play less, but a little gaming on the weekends never hurt anybody. Making sure Mc was nestled comfortably on him, he started to help them make an account for the game. Things started out well enough, Mc was having a great time picking their class and going through all the character customization options. Soon enough Mc had a character that was suited perfectly for them and they were ready to jump into the game….or at least they thought they would be.

  
Yoosung could tell this was not going well when after all the pop ups telling Mc what everything meant they stiffened and started saying “huh” under their breath a lot. It only got worse as they continued through the first few quests the game handed out to them. Mc accidentally targeted other high levels players when trying to attack an enemy and it took them a long to figure out where they needed to go. As time went on Mc’s shoulders started to sag down a bit and Yoosung knew that it was time to give up on this little quest of his.

  
“Hey hon…you know you can stop if you want to.” Yoosung spoke softly in Mc’s ear. “I know I can make this game look easy at times, but that’s only because I have been playing it for a long time. It looks like you are a bit overwhelmed.” Yoosung rubbed Mc’s back softly with one of his hands as he took the mouse away with the other. “This will not and does not change how much I love you, I want you to know that.” He hummed lightly into Mc’s ear. Mc looked up to him with thankful, loving eyes, “Thank you, maybe I could just sit here and watch you play, my knight.” Mc didn’t want to leave the comfort of Yoosung’s lap yet and the blush on his checks at their little nickname made it even harder to leave. Yoosung smiled and gave Mc a quick peck on the lips before looking back at the pc. “Of course hon, your Superhero Yoosung will always protect you!” Yoosung chimed heroically as he rested his chin on the top of Mc’s head. This quest did not go how he first intended, but he knew the best kind of quests had multiple ways of succeeding.


	4. Don’t tase the messenger (Vanderwood x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This title popped in my head one day, I had to.

MC had just woken up and got dressed heading to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. However those plans were stopped when they walked into what they were sure used to be the living room of the bunker. Though by the way it looked now, it looked more like dump. Empty Ph.D pepper cans and HBC bags scattered the floor, robot animal components lay on every table….and why where the walls and ceiling covered in silly string. Something told MC they didn’t want to know what Saeyoung was making next for the toy store, though they would have to tell him to work on it elsewhere and not in their living room.

Speaking of Saeyoung though, MC realized he was nowhere to be seen. The door to his office was open meaning he was not there working and MC was sure they didn’t pass him on the way to the living room. That’s when MC saw the small note on the table obscured by one of the chip bags. MC lifted it from the trash pile, it was hard to make out and definitely was wrote in haste but Saeyoung was definitely the one who left it. “Hey MC, sorry I had to head out for a few hours, God Seven is needed to save the poor HBC from all the evil grocery stores! If Mary is around could you stop them from killing me, thanks!”. MC was not sure if they should be surprised that Saeyoung was asking them to help clean up the mess he got himself into or Impressed how he was able to last this long without Vanderwood finding out. As if on cue MC heard a very low grumble, and that could only be coming from one person.

“What the FUCK is going on here” Vanderwood said trying and failing to remain calm. MC turned around and gave a small nervous laugh “I’m still trying to figure that one out myself.” Vanderwood glared at the mess for a good amount of time while MC stood in silence not wanting to make matters worse. After what felt like an eternity Vanderwood sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, “I can’t believe I have to deal with this shit” he grumbled, ”When he gets back….”. MC tilted their head a bit apologetically holding up Saeyoung’s note, “He may not be back for awhile…..he ran.” again a tense silence hung in the room as vanderwood walked toward them. Seeing Vanderwood do this sort of thing many times with Saeyoung MC feared what was to come and  just yelled the first thing that came to mind “Don’t tase the messenger!”. Vanderwood stopped for a sec and gave them a quick smirk before continuing on walking past them to the kitchen, leaving MC a little dumbfounded. Soon enough he came back with a broom and many cleaning supplies. “Why would I tase you? I’m not the only one who is going to be cleaning up your boyfriend’s mess.” And with that Vanderwood dropped the broom in MC’s hands. MC looked back at mess knowing that today was going to be cleaning hell, and they didn’t even get their coffee.

“Hey Vanderwood?”

“Yes MC?”

“Can I tase Saeyoung this time?”

“With pleasure.”


	5. "Why do you have my dog?" (Mc x Jumin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: OH, "why do you have my dog?" With Jumin and MC please? On his Birthday chat he said he likes dogs! 🐕 Thanks and good luck with the blog!!

“Charlie” MC called out while briskly walking around the park. All MC wanted to do was go for a nice relaxing walk with their dog. It was the first day off they had in quite a long while and they wanted to spend it with their best friend and dog Charlie. However it seemed Charlie had different plans since after stopping at a bench to rest for a sec he ran off, taking MC’s sanity with him.

After about 20 minutes of  ~~frantic~~ searching, MC noticed a man with dark raven hair and eyes to match getting up and dusting himself off surrounded by four others in suits and black glasses. It would have been an intimidating sight seeing the entourage however MC was stomping forward seeing as one of the, what they assumed to be guards, holding the leash of their dog ** **“why do you have my dog?** ”**MC shouted once she got close enough. The raven haired man just looked at them with a face that showed little emotion as he talked, “A better question would be why did you let your dog loose to attack people? It’s a very irresponsible thing to do. You are lucky he went to me and not somebody else.” _great_  MC thought, not only did their dog run away from them but he ran into a walking lecture. “Well I’m sorry to have bothered you but Charlie and I must be going.” MC said as the guard handed back their dog’s leash. “Ah so that’s his name” The man stated kneeling down to pet the dog, “I have to say for what you lack in training Charlie you make up for in hygiene, Charlie is very healthy….he is lucky to have you as his owner.” And with that the man got up and walked out of the park before MC even got to say thank you. Did MC know that they just talked to one of the richest men in Korea, not one bit. Did MC know all the stories about how he was a robot with no feelings, again not a clue. What they did know however, was that they met somebody who was probably a bit too stiff for their own good but a person with a kind heart. I mean anybody who knew so much about animals had to be a good person, and little did they know Mr. Jumin Han was thinking the same thing and he continued on his way to work.


	6. The Last Straw (Saeyoung x Mc)

“This is the last straw MC!” Saeyoung shouted as they were in the kitchen. Plates were smashed on the ground, cupboards were opened and contents spilled out over the floor and the dinner that was being made now spilled on the counter “No, it can’t be!” MC shouted back, tears in their eyes. “How could this happen Saeyoung, how!” MC was shocked, they thought their last trip to the grocery store was a success and they bought everything they needed, but now all they could see was how that was not truth. Two milkshakes sat on the counter ready to be enjoyed but Saeyoung held the last straw. “I’m sorry it had to end this way MC.” Saeyoung said dramatically, “Fear not however, I, Defender of Justice 707 will take the fall for you.” “NO!” MC screamed back, “I can’t do this to you, it’s too cruel!”. Saeyoung sniffled slightly before speaking again. “If it’s for you MC, I would take any fall.”  ~~cue Vanderwood in the background screaming at the mess and his cooking being ruined.~~


	7. Body Swap (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: What about MC visiting Jumin and discovering Jumin turned into a cat and Elizabeth into a woman? (Let's say Jumin read a switch spell in one of his black magic books last night) will this be the beginning of a love triangle? Will MC feel threatened? Who will cat Jumin choose to cuddle? Elizabeth or MC? 😸 Thanks!!

MC was on their way out of their apartment to Jumin’s penthouse, this was a common occurrence after Jumin proposed to MC at the RFA party as Jumin opposed to living together before marriage. As a guard opened the door to the apartment announcing their presence with a “Mx.MC is here now sir” before closing the door softly behind them. MC could never get used to such formal introductions from all of Jumin’s staff but he insisted that they call them that. As MC walked forward they were greeted with deep but soft meow, a black cat with black eyes looked up at them and MC could only tilt their head in confusion. Did Jumin get a new cat and forget to tell them? MC knelt down so they could pet the cat “Hey little guy how are you?” MC stated as the cat purred softly to their pets. “Oh there you are MC, thank god, now we can work on this together!” The female voice stated. Mc stopped petting the small cat and stood up. They looked at the female figure they were sure they never saw before. She had long white hair and piercing blue eyes, and she talked like MC and her were old friends which added to MC’s confusion. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” MC stated, still trying to put the pieces together of who his person was. “Yeah, I’m going to have to explain some things to you.” The woman started” “see I’m Elizabeth, and that over there is Jumin.” She finished pointing at the black cat still at MC’s feet. MC moved their head back and forth between the two getting more confused with each pass. “I uh…” MC stuttered at a lost for words. “Is this one of Seven’s pranks?” MC said to themselves in honest disbelief. Right after MC said that, they jumped at the sudden hiss coming from both the woman in front of them and the small cat at their feet. “Okay, I guess that’s a no” MC stated “So….how do we fix this Elizabeth?” MC finished. Elizabeth held up a book titled “101 fun spells to try in the comfort of your home” to MC’s flabbergasted face. “We start here MC, oh and please call me Elly.” another small hiss could be heard from Jumin as Elizabeth said that.


	8. A Dream to remember (Zen x Mc)

_**beep beep beep**_  Zen woke up with a slight groan, it was early and his alarm was going off signaling it was time to go for his morning run. Zen sits up on the edge of his bed and turns off the alarm when a pair of arms circle his waist surprising him. “Just a few more minutes hon?” a soft voice speaks nuzzling their head in his shoulders. Zen freaks out and jumps out of the bed looking back at the person, the person in  _his_ bed. Okay they are fully clothed that’s a good start,  ~~not today beast~~ , but who were they and why were they here? “Zen…are you okay hon? Are you stressed about your next show?” What was this person talking about? What next show? And why were they calling him Hon? This was all so confusing to him he didn’t know where to start. “Zen, Hon, did you have another one of those dreams?” The person asked concernedly. “A dream?” Zen asked back, “Yeah, one of your psychic dreams, you always get nervous like this after them.” The person shuffled out of the bed and gave him a quick peck on the lips “Whatever the dream was about we will get through it together, just like we always have, okay?” The person spoke, their soft smile seeming to light up the entire room, and for some reason he wanted to keep that smile on their face no matter what. “Okay.” Zen said, matching the soft smile on the person in front of him. “Hehe, now there is that smile I love” The person started, “Now you get dressed while I cook us up some breakfast. I can’t have us missing your rehearsal today. What kind of manager would MC Ryu be if I did that!” And with that Zen’s eye’s grew wide  _ **beep**_ wait he was  _ **beep beep**_  married to them!  ** _beep beep beep beep_**

Zen woke up in a cold sweat, his alarm going off telling him it was time to wake up and get ready for the day…..he just wished the day waited a bit longer to arrive. He looked to his side seeing his bed empty, and that gave him a small pit in his stomach. He missed MC though he knew little about them other than their name. He kept on going with his life hoping that the day would come where he would meet the person in his dream, he knew it would happen he just didn’t know when. He wouldn’t have to wait long however because in a few months a new name appeared in the RFA chatroom……Their name.


	9. Never too safe (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked: Hello can you write about mc getting hurt pretty badly but survived from protecting jumin from rika who was out for revenge.
> 
> It got kind of long...

It’s been a few years since the takedown of Mint Eye Luciel, or who everyone now knew as Saeyoung, was helping his brother recover from the years of mental abuse and drugging that he went through. Rika was in Alaska somewhere getting therapy, though no one knew where she was or how to contact her. And there was V, he was going through a hard time to put it lightly. All the self doubt, all the manipulation he had suffered from Rika, and all the pain and guilt he went through never seemed to leave him. Sure it was  _better_  than it first was but it was slow, painfully slow. If not for MC and Jumin going over once a week to talk over wine, look at the new projects V worked on or just play a simple card game, he would be very lost.

It was another one of those wonderfully simple days. Jumin and MC walking side by side, Jumin holding MC’s hand in one of his own and a bottle of wine for the visit in the other. It was a beautiful day, not too hot nor too cold and a soft breeze blew through the air. They both enjoyed these small walks to V’s apartment, it gave them a sense of normalcy where they could do something “common folk” would do, no guards and no mentions or calls regarding C&R, just them enjoying life. It was not far to V’s apartment and they honestly enjoyed the comfort of being alone talking about any little thing that came to mind. It was all going so well until they turned the corner to leave the park they were walking through.

It happened all so fast MC wasn’t sure what happened at first. They were laughing with Jumin as he made yet another cat pun  ~~come on meow Jumin~~ and before MC knew it, they were pushed to the ground and being held in place by a robed figure. Lifting their head MC saw Jumin being pinned down by another robed figure, a certain golden haired woman standing beside him. “You should know it’s dangerous to walk around without security, you never know what dangers could be waiting.” Rika said in a sickeningly sweet voice. MC looked straight at Jumin’s face, his normally stoic face replaced with one of fear. Both Jumin and MC were too scared to speak, all they could do was look at each other in what little reassurance that gave. Rika seemed to notice this and stepped right in between the two, blocking their sight from one another and with it their last form of comfort.

Rika stayed like that for a bit, letting the uneasiness seep into the two as they kneeled there helplessly. After what felt like an eternity Rika knelt down in front of Jumin, softly smiling and whispering in his ear. “You know, now might be a good time to say goodbye” She backed away giving enough room for them to see eachother again, pulling out a gun and pointing it Jumin’s heart. “Let’s see how Jihyun deals with his best friend’s death being his fault” Rika said laughing. “MC…I…I love you” Jumin said, tears running down his face. Jumin rarely cried but here he was broken down and shaking, barely able to look into his loves eyes. “NO!” MC screamed “Rika please! Whatever you plan to do to him, do to me instead…..please” MC’s voice getting faint by the end, only above a whisper. Rika Smirked, contemplating if she should let MC have their request. Though Jumin’s choked “no” gave the answer she needed. Moving the gun around to point at MC’s heart Rika looked back at Jumin,  “Wow Jumin, they must  ** _really_**  love you. Such a shame they will have to die for Jihyun’s sins. At least hearing you break will be a good start to his punishment.” The robed figures kept MC in place as Rika stood above them. MC didn’t know why but they got a last surge of bravery, at least enough to hold their head up high and hold back their tears, Rika was not going to see them weak in their final moments……Jumin was not going to see them break. All of the sudden there was loud horn and the sound of a gunshot…..that was the last thing MC heard before it all went black.

_beep, beep, beep, beep_  MC’s eyes were heavy, they were so very tired almost unable to make out the steady beeping coming from somewhere to the right. Their head was pounding and their chest felt very, very tight. Using what little strength they had, MC opened her eyes weakly, groaning as they did so. Their head was resting on it’s side so MC could see the mounds of flowers, cards, and gifts piled on a small table next to their head. What really got to them though was the very disheveled looking Jumin that sat asleep in a chair beside their bed. His hair was matted and disheveled, he had bags under his eyes and his clothes were all wrinkled, he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. MC almost didn’t want to wake him up, but they had so many questions about what happened and how they got from the park to here. Slowly MC reached their arm out to Jumin, softly landing it on his leg as to not startle him. Jumin stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open before coming to land on you and turning wide. He pressed a button MC assumed was to call the nursing staff and he took MC’s hand. “Oh….oh god love, you’re awake, you’re alive…you’re alive…you’re alive.”  Jumin held MC’s hand to his face whispering “you’re alive” over and over again till the nurses came to check on you. After texting the other members of the RFA, Jumin sat on the bed next to MC, tears threatening to spill again. Jumin had never cried so much in his life, every day he cried, pleaded, bribed and bargened to anybody and any god he could just to bring his love back to him, and here they were weak but very much alive.

“J..Jumin” MC croak out “How long….what happened…” they continued, their voice filled with confusion. Jumin looked at MC closly not sure if he should tell them less than 24 hours from waking up. Still he knew the type of person MC was, and if he didn’t tell them what happened they would stress themselves out more trying to figure it out. So with that, he knelt beside the bed so he was eye level with MC and told them everything that had happened.

Jumin told MC about how Saeyoung had been tracking Rika ever since she was sent to Alaska but noticed that she went off the radar a few weeks before She found them at the park. After she dissapered Saeyoung started to keep a close eye on all RFA members along with his brother to make sure nothing happened. When Saeyoung saw what was happening to Jumin and MC however, both he and his brother started to drive to the park, making it there right as the gun was pointing at MC. Without warning Saeyoung slammed on the horn making Rika jump and shoot slightly above where she meant to shoot making MC fall unconscious. MC had been unresponsive for 3 weeks, and during those weeks Rika was put somewhere where she could get help and be watched 24/7. As MC healed from their gunshot wound  Jumin was there, he got there the moment he was allowed in till the moment he got kicked out every day without question.

After the story was done, Jumin narrowed his eyes at MC slightly and sighed, “I told you to put yourself above all else, why did you do that? I love you so much, if you died….I…I” Jumin’s voice started to shake and MC grabbed his hand and brought it to their mouth to kiss it. “I’m sorry Jumin” MC spoke softly, MC really didn’t have a good answer as to why at least not one Jumin would want to hear….”I was being selfish, I know” MC continued “I love you so much, the thought of you dying because of her was….too much. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Their tears fell and Jumin hugged them as best he could without hurting their chest. “Shhh it’s okay love,” Jumis whispered “I told you to be selfish, but I can not allow you to do that again, do you understand?” He continued sternly but softly, MC nodding into his chest. They stayed like this, in perfect serene silence for what felt like hours until the rest of the RFA got there. And as MC started to softly smile again to all those they held close Jumin vowed to never let something like that happen to them again, he couldn’t lose her……he couldn’t lose her.


	10. The Smoke Before the Flames (Vanderwood x Mc)

Love is like a fire, if maintained well it will roar to life. If stoked it will burn brightly with a warmth like no other, but like any kind of flame it can die out only leaving smoldering cinders and a trail of smoke.

Vanderwood let out another drag of his cigarette as he leaned against the wall of the bunker. It was a clear and silent night which Vanderwood greatly needed after another day of dealing with agent 707 and his pigsty of a home. However with peace comes reminiscing, and Vanderwood would like all the better to forget than to remember. He thought back on his past and what lead him to become the man watching a hacker using smoking as a way to break away from the world. He thought about… _her_ , the one who wormed her way into his heart only to have her die in his arms because of his failures. Vanderwood vowed to never fail again after that, to never  ** _love_**  again and the cinders of his heart grew colder every day with that vow.

“Hey” a soft voice said kindly, breaking Vanderwood from his thoughts. “Oh hey MC” Vanderwood replied back sternly “Do you need something?” He always felt strange around MC, she was always so soft to him, so kind, and it bugged him. He always tried to push her away from him, he was dangerous, if she got close he would fail her just like he failed before. So he was curt, he was cold, he was even mean at times. Which stomped on his already smoldering heart more. Though even after all of that she stayed kind, she always smiled at him and helped him clean, she gave him space while also staying close, she knew what he needed and though deep down he loved it, he thought he should never have that love. “I just thought you would like some company.” MC said leaning beside him on the wall. “You have been gone for a bit, so I thought I would check up on you.” again she was being so, so kind. “Well as you can see I’m fine.” Vanderwood curtly replied not even turning his head to look at her. “Are you really though?” MC asked, concern in her voice. “I know you’re not… so please don’t lie.” She started sounding choked up. “I….I want to help you if you will let me Vanderwood, please.” And there it was, his name on her lips. Whenever she said it his chest got tight, but this time the tightness was not from any form of happiness but guilt. She cared so much for him and he kept pushing her away. And that sad voice was what finally broke him after so many months. “MC..I…can’t.” He started “I can’t lose you. You know what I do, you know what will happen if the agency finds out about you. You can’t get close….I’m sorry.” His voice was much softer this time filled with all the sadness and hurt he had bottled up inside of him. All of the sudden a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, making him drop the cigarette he had on the cement due to shock. “I know Vanderwood, but that won’t stop me. I care for you and no matter what happens or what dangers there are. My feelings won’t changes. So please Vanderwood…don’t push me back anymore, let me help you.” Vanderwood could feel the tears staining his black shirt as MC spoke and instead of pushing her away he hugged her back. She was the only one who could smell the smoke of his his heart and maybe with her help she could stoke the flames and bring him warmth again. If he was being honest, he would like that. As long as it was with her, he wouldn’t mind forgetting the cold.


	11. Wrong side of the bed (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! Kinda dumb request here but: can you write about Jumin not getting enough sleep because the dork asked MC what side of the bed she sleeps on and her side coincide with his and "what kind of loving husband would he be if he denied her?" But he is a man of habits and for much he tries he can't sleep on the other side of the bed. It ends with him getting naps at work, and his work being made at home until Jaehee asks what's going on with him to MC who wasn't aware of this? Pretty pls? Thanks!!

How many days has it been since Jumin Han had a good night’s rest? Who knew, He didn’t think it would be that bad to sleep on the other side of the bed. To him his wife came first and if she wanted the right side of bed, it was the right side of the bed she would have. Though sitting at his desk at C&R head leaning on a stack of papers like it was some kind of fluffy pillow, he had to concede to it being harder than he first thought. Soon Jumin fell asleep for the 6th time today, he had 20 minutes before his next meeting, he could afford a small nap right?

After what felt like 10 seconds, Jumin awoke to the sound of his name being called. “Mr. Han, you are running late for your next meeting.” Inwardly Jumin cursed himself, how could he lose track of time like that, it was very unlike him to almost miss a meeting like this and Jaehee saw that too. Jaehee couldn’t stand to see her boss the state he was in. It was not only was it affecting his health, but it was also dumping more work onto her since he seemed to always favor the naps over signing his name on sheets of paper.

After Jumin’s meeting, Jaehee walked behind him into his office and softly closed the door behind them. “Sir”, she started, “I fear you may not be getting enough sleep. Not only have I walked into you sleeping  ~~and drooling on reports that she would have to fix~~  but you also take your work home which can’t be good for MC.” Jumin sighed, he was annoyed at Jaehee for bringing it up but he knew she was correct. If this kept on the way they it was going, Jumin wouldn’t be able to run the company or make MC happy, so with those words in mind he left early to go talk to MC.

When Jumin opened the door he was greeted with a soft kiss and a “welcome home” from his loving wife. God he would give her the world if he could, so why did he have to take her side of the bed away from her. Jumin opened a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass, walking towards the couch to snuggle up close to his wife…..and have the talk he was dreading. “MC, we need to talk.” He stated bluntly after a few minutes, his voice deep and low which Caused MC to furrow their brow with worry. “Oh, okay Jumin, is something wrong?” she asked, worry evident in her voice. “Yes love, something is very wrong.” He stated before continuing, “You know I love you, but I can’t have this continue anymore. I have had too many sleepless nights and I can no longer keep this to myself.” MC sat there in shock for a second, their mind going a hundred miles an hour before speaking, “Are you…are you thinking of divorce?” Jumin’s eyes immediately opened wide with shock before spouting out “no” in rapid succession. He knew this talk was going to be hard but not this hard. “MC, I could never even think of leaving you!” Jumin said sternly but with worry evident in his voice, just having MC think that was horrible. “Maybe…I didn’t use the right words to start out….” He said while MC gave him a look that had y _ou think_ written all over it. “What I meant to say my love….was that I can’t sleep on the left side of the bed anymore, I don’t know why but I just can’t.” MC sat there with their jaw on the floor “That’s all?” MC questioned him, all that stress _ **for that.**  _“You know Jumin, I can sleep on either side of the bed, honestly I didn’t prefer the right side that much more than the left.” She started chuckling slightly, half out of nervousness and the other half at how stupid this whole thing was. “Oh” was all Jumin could muster for an answer.


	12. Once Upon A Time (Zen x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again...it's a long one.

Once upon a time there was a handsome prince. This prince had almost everything he could ever want, the people of his kingdom adored him, his looks were far greater than any of the princes from any of the other countries, but the one thing he lacked was a princess. This prince was very dedicated to making his people happy, he put on plays for them as a way to show he cared, but also to maybe have their love fill the hole in his heart from his missing princess. That hole never filled however no matter how many plays this prince put on, but that never stopped him from continuing to try. One day a princess from another kingdom who the people called Echo Girl came to his kingdom asking to see the prince, she said that she wanted to make relations with their two countries and bring his wonderful plays to her people. The prince hesitantly accepted the offer hearing Echo Girl was really as great a ruler as she claimed to be. Once the meeting started it was clear the prince’s fears were true, Echo Girl did not want the plays to help her people but to make her more popular among the other countries. With that fact known, the prince declined the offer to help with her plays but being the charming prince he was offered her his well wishes. Little did this prince know, Echo Girl was not a princess but an evil enchantress. Echo girl put a curse on the prince to make his kingdom start to hate him and start spread rumors about his faults. The prince locked himself away in his castle fearing the scorn his people would give him. Echo Girl told him the only way to break the curse was for him to find somebody who accepted him for who he, himself was, not just the prince he was. For years the prince kept himself locked away in his castle away from anybody who could cause him harm, till one day there was somebody who wanted an audience with him. It was not a princess or high level official but a commoner from his kingdom. The last audience he had was with Echo Girl so at first he was not keen on meeting with this mysterious person, but like last time his curiosity got the better with him and in the end agreed to meet with them. When he first saw them enter his chamber he was shocked, she was the most beautiful person he had ever saw maybe even revealing his beauty. Clearing his throat the prince asked what brought her to his castle and she started to explain how she went to all of his plays when he still held them. She said that he always felt so real while he acted and how over the years since the plays stopped the town seemed gloomier and less alive. What she told him next was what shocked him the most though. “I don’t believe the rumors people say about you. I may not know you personally since I’m only a commoner from a small village, but I do know how you felt on stage. I feel like I know you as a person not the person the rumors claim you to be, but as you…So please, may I ask you to put on at least one more play for the town?” Her eyes were pleading and her hands clasped together at her chest, how could the prince say no to her? The answer was he could not, so he accepted her ask on one condition. She must play the main female role in whatever play they decided to put on. At first she stuttered saying she never acted before and would only ruin the play, but the prince assured her that she would do fine and that it would be the only way he would do it. As they got a cast together from people who worked at the castle the prince and the commoner became quite close. They practiced every scene together and started to enjoy each others company outside of just line reading. They walked in his garden together, read stories in his library, and the commoner even exchanged stories about her past. The prince learned she was a baker from his village and in turn asked if she could teach him. At first she thought it was funny, a prince wanting to learn how to bake, but agreed with a soft smile. Soon the day of the play was upon them and the whole village gathered, most with frowns and icy glares, but the commoner reassured him that they should continue. And for once the prince acted out a play not just to make the villagers happy but to make this one person happy. He was doing it for the commoner because he wanted to see her smile. The play went on and the audience was captivated by both of them on stage, and soon enough they made it to the last scene. The prince confessed his love to the commoner, and though it was just lines on a script he was telling to a fake character…to him he was saying it directly to her. As he leans in to kiss her the curtains fall and he stops moving closer. The kiss was just part of the play, and he would never want to make her uncomfortable so all he needed to do was make to look like they did indeed kiss. To his surprised she almost looked sad before the glow came back into her eyes. “You know, I know I’m not much” she started, “But if you wanted to give this story it’s true happy end, we should finish with a kiss right?” The prince smiled before saying “Not much? Dear you are everything I could have ever asked for.” The prince closed the distance between the two again till their lips touched, leading to a soft gentle kiss. And even though the curtains were closed they could hear cheering from the other side, the curse had been broken. The prince married the princess soon after and they both lived happily ever after.

“Appaaaaaaaaaa", I wanted to know the story about how Once upon a time there was a handsome prince. This prince had almost everything he could ever want, the people of his kingdom adored him, his looks were far greater than any of the princes from any of the other countries, but the one thing he lacked was a princess. This prince was very dedicated to making his people happy, he put on plays for them as a way to show he cared, but also to maybe have their love fill the hole in his heart from his missing princess. That hole never filled however no matter how many plays this prince put on, but that never stopped him from continuing to try. One day a princess from another kingdom who the people called Echo Girl came to his kingdom asking to see the prince, she said that she wanted to make relations with their two countries and bring his wonderful plays to her people. The prince hesitantly accepted the offer hearing Echo Girl was really as great a ruler as she claimed to be. Once the meeting started it was clear the prince’s fears were true, Echo Girl did not want the plays to help her people but to make her more popular among the other countries. With that fact known, the prince declined the offer to help with her plays but being the charming prince he was offered her his well wishes. Little did this prince know, Echo Girl was not a princess but an evil enchantress. Echo girl put a curse on the prince to make his kingdom start to hate him and start spread rumors about his faults. The prince locked himself away in his castle fearing the scorn his people would give him. Echo Girl told him the only way to break the curse was for him to find somebody who accepted him for who he, himself was, not just the prince he was. For years the prince kept himself locked away in his castle away from anybody who could cause him harm, till one day there was somebody who wanted an audience with him. It was not a princess or high level official but a commoner from his kingdom. The last audience he had was with Echo Girl so at first he was not keen on meeting with this mysterious person, but like last time his curiosity got the better with him and in the end agreed to meet with them. When he first saw them enter his chamber he was shocked, she was the most beautiful person he had ever saw maybe even revealing his beauty. Clearing his throat the prince asked what brought her to his castle and she started to explain how she went to all of his plays when he still held them. She said that he always felt so real while he acted and how over the years since the plays stopped the town seemed gloomier and less alive. What she told him next was what shocked him the most though. “I don’t believe the rumors people say about you. I may not know you personally since I’m only a commoner from a small village, but I do know how you felt on stage. I feel like I know you as a person not the person the rumors claim you to be, but as you…So please, may I ask you to put on at least one more play for the town?” Her eyes were pleading and her hands clasped together at her chest, how could the prince say no to her? The answer was he could not, so he accepted her ask on one condition. She must play the main female role in whatever play they decided to put on. At first she stuttered saying she never acted before and would only ruin the play, but the prince assured her that she would do fine and that it would be the only way he would do it. As they got a cast together from people who worked at the castle the prince and the commoner became quite close. They practiced every scene together and started to enjoy eachothers company outside of just line reading. They walked in his garden together, read stories in his library, and the commoner even exchanged stories about her past. The prince learned she was a baker from his village and in turn asked if she could teach him. At first she thought it was funny, a prince wanting to learn how to bake, but agreed with a soft smile. Soon the day of the play was upon them and the whole village gathered, most with frowns and icy glares, but the commoner reassured him that they should continue. And for once the prince acted out a play not just to make the villagers happy but to make this one person happy. He was doing it for the commoner because he wanted to see her smile. The play went on and the audience was captivated by both of them on stage, and soon enough they made it to the last scene. The prince confessed his love to the commoner, and though it was just lines on a script he was telling to a fake character…to him he was saying it directly to her. As he leans in to kiss her the curtains fall and he stops moving closer. The kiss was just part of the play, and he would never want to make her uncomfortable so all he needed to do was make to look like they did indeed kiss. To his surprised she almost looked sad before the glow came back into her eyes. “You know, I know I’m not much” she started, “But if you wanted to give this story it’s true happy end, we should finish with a kiss right?” The prince smiled before saying “Not much? Dear you are everything I could have ever asked for.” The prince closed the distance between the two again till their lips touched, leading to a soft gentle kiss. And even though the curtains were closed they could hear cheering from the other side, the curse had been broken. The prince married the princess soon after and they both lived happily ever after. “ _Appaaaaa_ , I wanted to know the story about how daddy and mommy met!” Zen chuckled sitting beside his young daughter on her bed “What? Did you not like the story princess?” He asked softly “No that’s not it, I really liked it! I just realllyyyyy want to know the story of Appa and Umma!” Again Zen chuckled and gave a soft kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “Once you are a little older I’ll tell you. For now I have a lot of fairy tales I need to tell you first.” Zen tucked his daughter in and closed the door to her room softly seeing his beautiful wife on the couch. “Gee, I remember Echo girl being bad, but an evil enchantress?” she said with a raised eyebrow. “Out of all the liberties I took with that story, that’s the one that got you?” Zen said smiling and giving her the same kiss he told in his story. The story may have been fake, but the love that was put into it was very much real. and mommy met!” Zen chuckled sitting beside his young daughter on her bed “What? Did you not like the story princess?” He asked softly “No that’s not it, I really liked it! I just realllyyyyy want to know the story of Appa and Umma!” Again Zen chuckled and gave a soft kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “Once you are a little older I’ll tell you. For now I have a lot of fairy tales I need to tell you first.” Zen tucked his daughter in and closed the door to her room softly seeing his beautiful wife on the couch. “Gee, I remember Echo girl being bad, but an evil enchantress?” she said with a raised eyebrow. “Out of all the liberties I took with that story, that’s the one that got you?” Zen said smiling and giving her the same kiss he told in his story. The story may have been fake, but the love that was put into it was very much real.


	13. A Long Day (Jumin x Mc)

Jumin was frustrated, not that anybody around him could tell. He was supposed to meet his beautiful wife for lunch this afternoon but here was, sitting in a meeting that was going longer than first thought because some investors wanted to talk about more plans for C&R than was first thought. Normally this would not bug him, he liked knowing what was expected of him and knowing what to put first. Unlike most days, today their words sounding more like buzzing adding to his already growing headache. There was no way he would make it to the lunch he planned and the disappointed look he imagined Mc having caused his heart to ache. There was nothing he could do to get out of this meeting however so all he did was sit there with his stoic expression.

Was the meeting all that went wrong however? Sadly for Jumin, the answer was no. An important client for C&R wanted to move a deal along faster than first intended, and again even though this should have pleased Jumin, today it did not. Now he was going to miss not only the lunch he planned but dinner now too. He grumbled to himself looking over the papers at his desk like they were his worst nightmare. After what seemed like hours he looked up at the beautiful picture of he and his wife on their wedding day. They were both smiling so happily together and all though that picture was beautiful and calmed some of his nerves it held no candle to the actual women herself who he desperately wanted in his arms. He just hoped he would be home in time to say goodnight to her.

Jumin sighed as he walked back into his penthouse. He didn’t even bother to call out to Mc since it was three in the morning by the time he got back home. Nothing had gone well, or maybe gone too well, today and all he wanted now was to at least get a little bit of sleep in. As he silently but quickly got ready he slipped into bed wrapping his arms around the sleeping figure next to him, hoping his touch was light enough as to not wake them. Like the rest of his day however, it seemed like this plan would also not go his way. As soon as he wrapped his arms around Mc she rolled over to face him, a sleepy smile accompanying her features. “I’m sorry I woke you up my love.” Jumin spoke softly as he pouted at her, ‘why was nothing going my way today?’ Jumin thought but was soon broken by a soft kiss “It’s okay dear, long day?” Mc spoke, and though she already knew the answer by how late Jumin came home by she also knew he needed to know she cared. “Yes my love, I missed you dearly today.” Jumin spoke again pulling her closer to him “I’m sorry I had to cancel all our plans, I promise to make it up to you tomorrow.” Mc wrapped her arms around Jumin’s waist as she gave him another soft sleepy kiss. “Don’t worry dear, I understand. You being here with me is all I could ever need.” Mc yawned snuggling her head onto his chest. “Get some sleep love, I’ll see you in the morning.” Jumin spoke almost in a whisper. For the first time after leaving home that day, Jumin was fully content. Being at home with his wife was really where he loved to be and he needed her after the day he had. He silently picked up his phone and started texting Jaehee with a smile on his face, he was going to be staying home for the next few days.


	14. A Simple Walk (Vanderwood x Mc)

Dirt was not really a bad thing, it had its place and its uses, it just did not belong anywhere near him. Vanderwood had enough time dealing with dirt and grime during his missions that anytime he was not on one he made sure to keep away from it like it was the plague, or that was his plan at least. However he soon found out that no matter how good a plan is, it can still fail….and in the most extravagant fashion.

All Vanderwood wanted to do was go out, get groceries to make dinner and get back home. It was a simple task he had done many times before and he wanted to get it done as fast as he could. At first his little trip was fine, he was walking back with groceries in hand and it was pleasant enough to keep his mind off when his next mission would be. The slightly chill air and the soft wind humming by as he walked gave him a small form of comfort he was not used to. This relaxation was short lived however and soon changed to annoyance when he walked past a small flower shop. As Vanderwood walked past, the door bursts open and with it a person ran out obviously not looking where they were going. Soon enough and too little time to stop the situation, this person ran into him with a bag of gardening soil. Vanderwood staggered bit as the person fell over backwards. The bag of soil bursting open and getting some on him and a lot on the person who had fallen. First Vanderwood let out a aggravated sigh before speaking in a dark flat voice. “This is what happens when you don’t look where you are running.” Of course the moment he let himself relax this had to have happened. “Look I’m sorry.” the person said as they got up to dust themselves off. Unlike him it seemed they were not phased by the new brown smudges that now lingered on their clothes. “I was running late for a plant expedition. I was supposed to bring some soil for the plants so I just grabbed it and ran. I was not really expecting somebody to be right in front of me.” The person said laughing awkwardly. “Well there was.” Vanderwood said curtly his eyes still filled with frustration at the dirt on him, even if it was only a little. “Look I’m really sorry,” the person stated again digging in their bag. “Here take this for the dry cleaning and I’ll go get you some free flowers from inside, okay?” after shoving the money at him they ran back inside before he could protest. Once the person went into the store Vanderwood started to walk away back towards his apartment. All he wanted to do now was get home, get a clean pair of clothes on, and forget this walk ever happened. Maybe he would use that money for a new pack of cigarettes he would surely need after tonight.

Little did he know he would see this person again though. Not in person, but on a security camera his lovesick partner wanted him to watch. Of course 07 would have fallen in love with them, they were almost as annoying as he is.


	15. “Will you just kiss me already?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! Can you do “Will you just kiss me already?” with Jumin x MC please? Thanks!!

Time really does fly, at least that’s what MC thought. 3 months ago they followed an unknown number to an apartment on a whim, and honestly it was the best decision of their life. Not only did MC a group of people that they were honored to call friends, but the love of their life too. And now here they are, at their wedding reception, having a first of many dances with their husband. MC tilted their head up to look into the raven eyed man they danced with. His eyes so full of love and admiration and a soft smile on his face.

Time really does fly, at least that’s what Jumin Thought. 3 months ago it was all the same for Jumin, get up, eat, go to work, come home, cuddle Elizabeth the 3rd, drink wine, go back to sleep and rinse and repeat. That was until a random stranger appeared in the secure RFA chat and shook his life around. He started to feel all the feelings he kept at bay, all of his strings slowly coming undone, slowly learning to love again, all because of this one stranger. Jumin looked down at MC with a warm and gentle smile, one only meant for them. Marrying them was the best decision of his life, and though some criticized the speed of their relationship he knew he made the right choice, any choice that meant being with MC longer was the right choice.

Slowly they swayed back and forth along the dance floor, bodies warm with each others embrace. “Jumin?” MC whispered as they laid their head on Jumin’s shoulder. “Yes, my love” Jumin responded, his voice deep but gentle, a voice that MC will never get tired of hearing. “I love you, I love you so much” MC said softly, the love evident in each of their words. As they danced, song coming to  an end, Jumin lifted MC’s head up and looked deep into their eyes  **“Will you just kiss me already?”**  he said, and MC happily did, as the last notes of the song they picked out together were played.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you”~


	16. 1 minute (Vanderwood x Mc.)

Mc should be happy right now, but all they could feel was their nervousness. Family and friends were gathered around them; tasty food lined tables and the sound of music and party streamers filled the air. Everyone around them was partying and gathering around the TV as the timer ticked down but not Mc. Mc stood in the corner as they waited for the ball to drop…10…9…8… wondering what they would see this year and hoping the note they held in their hands would be read.

  
New years have always been a mixed bag of joy and sadness for Mc. Most of the night was filled with joy and laughter but as soon as the countdown began for the ball drop their stomach tied itself in a knot. Every new years since Mc could remember would start off with a minute of sadness. It was always when the ball dropped, and it was always a minute, and each time Mc wanted answers to questions they might never get the answers to. Each new years since the beginning of their memory whenever the ball dropped Mc would be in a different place, but only for one minute. When they were young these minutes consisted of them looking up at the sky, sometimes it was in a dark alley while others it would be in a field, but they would always be alone. Mc never thought too much about it, until the one year when they opened their eyes after the ball drop something was different. This time it was raining heavily and they were still all alone shivering, hugging themselves for warmth. That was the moment that Mc knew this person had nobody around them like they did.

  
As they got older the experiences changed from just the cold loneliness to a variety of things. Once they were in an abandoned building where they could overhear people talking, another time they were holding a tray at a fancy party watching as the guests walked around, and another time they were in a building that seemed to be covered in HBC bags and PHD pepper cans. One thing never changed during all those minutes though, and that was the feeling of loneliness. Mc wondered who had a life that lead them to so many places but never left them feeling fulfilled.

  
3 years ago Mc figured out why this person was never happy, and it was this new years that kept Mc from enjoying another one. As the ball dropped, they knew they would be teleported to a new place, but nothing could have prepared Mc for the place they saw. When Mc opened their eyes, the first thing that came into their mind was the sudden burning pain that shot through their entire body. Their head was down and there was definitely blood surrounding them. Mc, scared and shocked, tried to move their hands only to feel them tied behind their back. Soon they heard a door open and footsteps walking towards them, “Are you ready to talk now?” was all Mc heard before the minute was over and they were back at their new years party. Mc stood there shakily after, their friends asking what was wrong. All Mc said was that they were sick and locked themselves in the bathroom the rest of the night, silent tears falling from their face.

  
The next year was the first Mc held back from everyone as they huddled around the countdown. In their hands they held a napkin that they had quickly written on. “I don’t know who you are or what happens to you outside of these minutes, but if you are still alive after last year please be safe, I’m worried about you. -Mc” They wanted that person to still be alive, they hoped all throughout the year they made it out of that alive, and soon they would see if their hopes were right. Sure enough as the timer hit zero they were in a new place, however unlike all the others this one was calm. It was a simple garden with a fountain in the center. In their hands was a note just like the one they had made for this person. “After what you saw and felt last year, you need this place.” Was all the note said, and they were right, they did need this place. Even though they knew this person could not hear them, they let out a silent “thank you” before returning to their home.

  
Last new years the pain and worry was still there for that person, Mc started to long for these midnight minutes as much as they worried them. Again they hoped for this person was still alive, and just in case they were Mc again held a note in their hands. “Thank you for last year; I’m glad you’re okay. -Mc” This time when they opened their eyes Mc was at a beach as waves crashed against the shore. Like last year they held a note in their hands and Mc quickly read it, “Don’t waste your worries on me, I’m not worth it.” Mc frowned reading the note looking back up to the sea one last time. When Mc opened their eyes again, back at their party, they knew what to say next year. Whoever this person was, they were worth it. This person wanted to make up for what Mc experienced two years prior, they wanted to show Mc places that were beautiful and relaxing. They wanted to make Mc happy in their own little way, and that made them worth it.

7…6…5… and here Mc was one year later note in hand. 4…3… this time they wrote down ten numbers along with their note “You are worth it; I know you are. If you ever need somebody that you know cares, please talk to me.” 2…1…happy new ye… and before their friends were finished MC opened their eyes again to somewhere new.

  
“YEARRRR” Mc’s eyes widened at the sound of somebody yelling in their ears. Mc turned to see a redhead grinning at them beside them. “Happy new year Vandy, the first truly happy one!” The redhead said again. Looking around Mc saw a lot of people around, a man with silver hair looked to be arguing about something with a man in a suit. Another man with yellow hair and a lady with glasses were watching the crowd on TV as the ball dropped, a man in the corner who looked like the redhead but with white hair was in the corner scowling at everybody, and a man with mint hair was smiling as he took pictures of the whole group. Finally Mc looked down at their hand to see the note this person left, “Thank you for your kind words, I hope maybe seeing this crazy group of people can top the years before.” And as quickly as the minute started, it was over. Mc could not stop a tear falling from their face, “Their first happy new years” Mc said as they smiled to themselves. Soon after their phone beeped in their pocket, “Happy new year Mc, I hope we get to talk for more than a minute this time.” And with that Mc laughed as they entered their response. “I hope so too, happy new year Vandy.” 


	17. Sunset (Jumin x Mc)

The waves of the shore pulled in and out on the sands of the beach MC stood. MC’s feet were bare as the waves slowly washed over them, their white dress swaying in the wind. It was a beautiful sunset that day and all MC wanted to do was bask in it for as long as they could. Just then a pair of powerful arms wrapped around them and a head rested softly on their shoulder. “Enjoying the view, my love?” The deep voice spoke to them and they gave a hum of agreement in return. This was the first night of MC’s honeymoon with their new husband Jumin Han and in typical Jumin Han fashion, he whisked MC off to his private island for a week of just them, a handful of staff, and the wonderful sounds and views of the ocean. “I’m glad to see you are enjoying it, my love. I thought of you while picking this place out but I have to confess that not even this place can compare with your beauty, not that any place could.” Jumin said turning MC to face him, still holding them in his arms. “I’m so happy I can be here with you alone. I think now I’ll finally be able to thank you for all you have done for me. You should me what it was like to feel real love, you stood by me when nobody else would….you married me. I know I have a long way to go with expressing how I feel and truly loving you the way you are meant to be loved, but I hope today and the rest of this week will be a start. I love you MC, more than anything or any person. I will always stand by you, I will always love you….my wonderful wife” And with those last words Jumin leaned in for a kiss, one full of so much love and adoration. MC wondered what they did to end up with such a wonderful, caring man.They did know one thing however, after that kiss, Sunsets will never be the same in MC’s eyes.


	18. Snow Angel (V x Mc)

Mc looked outside the window watching the snow fell gently to the ground beneath them. It was a beautiful winter morning, and Mc could hardly help but smile as she leaned against the window of their and Jihyun’s apartment. Jihyun, who was bringing them their morning coffee, could not help themselves but to stop and stare at the person in front of him. He almost wanted to go get his camera to take a picture of this perfect moment, but he felt one subtle movement would break this moment. After taking in the lovely sight, Jihyun softly walked over to Mc giving them a gentle kiss on their forehead. “Good morning, angel.” He murmured as he leaned against the window alongside Mc. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to end up with somebody like Mc. They were always so kind and supportive, they knew when he needed their gentle embraces and lingering touches, and they always seemed to find a new way to make him fall in love with them even more when he could have sworn it would not be possible. This was one of those times, the light reflecting off their hair, the way their sleepy smile looked as he handed them their coffee and even the way their eyes slightly sparkled as they turned to look at him. He was in awe of this person he thought he could never deserve. Mc on the other had always told him that he did indeed deserve them in every way, weather it was through words or through actions. They would always be there to stop him from going back to that dark place his mind was in when they first met. The impromptu dances they had in their shared living space when Mc knew he was sad, the times where Mc brought their computer into his studio to work just so he knew they were there, the little texts of love and encouragement they would send him when he was away on a trip. They did and of this and more, and each time it was like a little piece of his broken heart was healed. Mc gave a big smile at his good morning and held out their hand, “Come here, I want to tell you something.” Jihyun, giving a small smile of his own, grabbed Mc’s hand curious to what they had to tell him. Soon Mc lead them to the door of their apartment to put their shoes on. “Mc, dear, we are in our pajamas we can’t go out in the snow like this.” Jihyun chuckled softly as he put his own shoes on. “I promise it will only be for a second, trust me.” Mc said smiling softly. Jihyun looked into Mc’s eyes as they seemed to be full of childlike wonder “I always do, my angel.” He said softly back to them as Mc took his hand in theirs once again. Leading the two of them outside Mc quickly embraced Jihyun as the blanket of white surrounded them. Giving him a gentle but loving kiss Mc looked into Jihyun’s eyes “Good morning to you, my snow angel.” Mc said after pulling away from the kiss. Jihyun could not help his small smile from growing into a larger one. Mc had led them out here just so they could say that one thing to him, and with the snowflakes falling on the two of them as he was sure at least one of them would end up with a cold because of this, he could tell he was falling in love with them even more. 


	19. "I didn't realize I was crying until you pointed it out" (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I really like your Juju writing! Can you do the "I didn't realize I was crying until you pointed it out" thing with him please? I really felt like Jumin was in need of a good cry on his route, just letting everything out. Thanks!!

This has been simultaneously the fastest and the slowest 11 days of Jumin Han’s life. From a mysterious hacker, his precious Elizabeth the 3rd being stolen…and even falling in love and proposing, Jumin was exhausted but elated. Now that the RFA party had ended, Jumin was sitting beside MC in his private car as driver Kim takes them to meet his father for dinner. He needed to talk to him about what happened with Glam and Sarah Choi, but most importantly he had to show him his future daughter in law.

As the car stopped at a 3 michelin star restaurant Jumin held his hand out to help his beautiful fiancee out of the car, slightly amused by the way her eyes grew at the sight of the building. After he helped her out and brought her hand to his mouth for a soft kiss, he lead them inside. As the two walked towards the table Jumin’s father was seated at, Jumin’s father looked up at both of them a bit shocked. “Jumin, I knew you were going to be here…but why is that woman from before here too?” Jumin’s father asked as Jumin pulled out MC’s chair for her to sit in before seating himself. “Well father,” Jumin started, “we have a lot to talk about regarding what went on this past week. As you know now, those women were only after our money, not your nor my love. You are a great father and a great businessman, but when it comes to women you are blind. With that being said, I want you to know what a real relationship looks like. One that is based on love not money. Father meet MC, your future daughter in law.” Jumin’s words flowed out of him calmly yet firm and though most people would not be able to tell, Mc heard him choke up subtly a bit at the end. Mc placed her hand on Jumin’s thigh to reassure him that even though he was speaking to his father, she heard every love filled word he said. “First you embarrass me in front of a crowd of people and right after you invite me to dinner to show off a woman you think is better? I thought this was an apology dinner.” Jumin’s father scoffed. “It’s both.” Jumin stated flatly, “I do apologize that I had to call those two women out in such a way, but you needed to get it through your head that they were only there for your fame and fortune. And as for my beautiful MC here beside me, yes I do think she is better. No actually scratch that, I  _know_  she is better. Father, did you know that in all the time I have know her she has never asked for a single thing from me while simultaneously helping me out of the mess  _you_  put me in. _Never_  has she asked me for a single dime, only for my love. If only you could see the beautiful things she has done for me father. If you did, I think if you did you would understand what true love is….because for once in my life I have.” MC was sitting quietly watching the two men talk, she knew she would have to join in at some point but wanted to make sure they got everything off their chests first. As she watched Jumin talk, she saw something that in all the time of knowing him she had never saw. “Jumin, hon, are you crying?” MC asked him softly. Jumin looked at her as he lifted a hand to his face feeling the small trickle of liquid that fell from his eyes. “I guess I am… **I didn’t realize I was crying until you pointed it out.** ” Jumin’s father looked at Jumin and after to MC before he spoke, “You must be quite a woman to make my son cry over his love for you.” He started “I may not know you MC and I would be lying if I said I’m not still angry over this whole thing, but if you can make my son feel this way I guess I have to accept you.” Jumin looked back at his father with tear stained eyes but with a smile he rarely showed outside of his penthouse. “Thank you father.” And for once, not just these 11 days but in all the years of his life, Jumin felt truly happy.


	20. A Tree For Us (Vanderwood x Mc)

Vanderwood was never really big on holidays of any kind. To him holidays were like any other day, he could be called on a mission on any of those specially named days so why should he care about them more? With snow being crunched under his feet as he walked back to his apartment, he thought about Mc. Mc was all that Vanderwood could think about on missions ever since he met her. She was the one thing that kept him alive, the one thing that made living worth it. It was late when he got home; he always made sure to come back late at night or very early in the morning as it made it harder for people to follow him. As he walked through the door, he saw the sight he always did when he got back from a mission. As the lights of the city softly shown through the living room window, there Mc was curled up on the couch a light blanket over their body. They always slept in the living room during his missions no matter how long he was away for, they said the bed felt too big without him there. Of course his agent instincts kicked in pretty quick as he also noticed the new addition to the room, a small christmas tree. “Of course this would be something Mc is into” Vanderwood mumbled as he walked closer to see what kind of mess it had made in his home. Of course as he walked closer to the tree, he saw the pine needles that had fallen on the usually pristine wood floor. As he was sighing to himself, something else caught his eyes, a picture frame ornament. Looking at it the best he could in the dim light, he saw it was a picture of Him and Mc from when he was finally letting them into his life. Looking at the tree closer, it seemed it was covered in all the little moments from when they started to grow closer and closer together. Vanderwood smiled softly taking the tree in, he never understood the joy this season had to offer but it was clear Mc did. Walking over to Mc, Vanderwood picked them up gently as to not wake them and started walking to their shared bedroom. If this season was about being together with the one you love, then he was going to make sure he was the first thing Mc saw when they woke up. After laying Mc on the bed and getting in himself, he watched them for a few minutes. Maybe Christmas wasn’t that far off from normal days, maybe it was just something someone made up one day for the hell of it, but in that moment it didn’t really matter. Mc used Christmas as another way to show him they cared about him, even if he may have not been there to see it. Vanderwood made a mental note to get Mc a small gift, they thought it was only fair for the greatest gift they had given him, their heart. 


	21. A simple touch (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I don't know if you are ok with heavy subjects but the "You and your soulmate share all physical senses" soulmate AU makes for some interesting writing considering the things he went with his father companions... If you are not uncomfortable with it can you give it a go? Is ok if you don't. Thank you!

Jumin from a very young age had sealed what he really felt behind a mask. No matter what hugs, cheek kisses, hand holding, or whatever contact the woman his father was with tried to give him he showed no emotion. He hated their touch internally and through the years he began to turn away from it. It was not like he needed to be touched by anybody really, he still had an idea what it felt like. Maybe it was Jumin’s brain tricking him in some form or fashion, like when he still felt like he was getting all different kinds of hugs on christmas even though it was just him alone since his father was on a business trip. Or the the time he felt like his arm broke even though there was no mark to justify the pain. Jumin didn’t know why this happened and in some ways he really didn’t care, as long as he could still work. Sure, the feeling of scrapes and cuts hurt, and were annoying but at other times it comforted him. He didn’t need anybody in his life to feel what it was like to be hugged or loved in a real way, he could still feel it. Still as he got older, to his dismay, woman still tried to get touchy with him during parties or business deals and on the outside he went along with it. His charm helped him get many deals for C&R and once a contract was signed all he had to do was drop the act. He didn’t consider the the women’s gentle arm grazes or the brushing of hands real touches. To him the fake touches from nobody at all felt more real than any touch the women he met gave him…..just like that hug he felt as he went to bed that night as he pet Elizabeth the 3rd, so warm, so real.

Mc always loved to show they cared for the people around them. They always hugged family when they came over for holidays or just snuggling up to their parents as the watch a movie. They were a rambunctious kid however, leading to a lot trouble with hurting themselves. Even breaking their arm once from jumping from a tree. However through it all they were loved and they in turn wanted to share that love they had. At first they loved the “ghost touches” as Mc called them, they felt like hugs or the hand holding that they loved to give others so much. Though at times they did feel stiff….fake almost. They didn’t think too much of it though only to take that as a way to make sure the hugs they gave never felt like that. Overtime though all the ghost touches became less meaningful and more lustful. They hated the feeling of skin softly going up their arm or hands, it gave them goosebumps. The one touch they did love however was the feeling their hands got in the morning and in the evening, it felt like their hands were being rubbed up against a soft poofy scarf or blanket. It as these times they didn’t want the ghost touch to go away, these moments no matter how long or short they were made them feel happy in a small way.

One day Mc was meeting with a friend for coffee, they were having a nice conversation when the ghost touch started again. ‘Another arm graze’ Mc thought uncomfortably, the look on their face caught the attention of their friend who asked them what was wrong. Mc told them the story of the ghost touch and how it changed throughout the years when their friend leaned back and gave a smirky smile. “Mc, you have a soulmate.” Their friend said to them bluntly. “Huh?” Was all Mc could say before their friend continued. “You feel what your soulmate feels Mc, and my guess is they feel what you feel too!” Their friend excitedly said before continuing, “I have an idea Mc, you said the touches make you uncomfortable right? Well your soulmate might feel that way too sooooo…..time for some shopping!” Soon Mc was being pulled by their friend to god knows where “What, w-why?” Mc stuttered out as they were being dragged along. “Don’t worry Mc, you will see soon!” Their friend excitedly said. Once Mc got back home they now had a bags of all different types of fabrics of varying textures that they liked to feel. They may not be able to talk to their soulmate but they could at least give them that same feeling of happiness they gave them each night, at least that’s what their friend said. Maybe Mc was being silly listening to their friend but in some way they wanted it to be real, they wanted to help the person connected to them if there was one. Mc hugged themselves to reassure their soulmate that they were there for them. They just hoped whoever they were, they could feel it.


	22. Vandy Claus (A Vanderwood Christmas fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So this idea came from a discord server I am apart of. We started talking and somebody misread something as “Vandy Claus”, everyone fell in love with the idea of Saeyoung messing with Vanderwood by calling him by this name. This lead to a tumblr friend of mine who was in the server with me, prcmiseofhappiness, asking me to make a Vandy Claus fic and I knew this was too good of a name to not warrant a story.

Vanderwood leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a glare so intense that most would know not to walk within five feet of this man. Of course the one who started this man’s annoyance was brave, or stupid, enough to walk up right beside him. “Sooo, are you ready for the party” cooed the redhead earning him a turned head and a annoyed huff. Yes it was December now and with it came  the christmas parties, the joy, and the laughter, but that didn’t mean Vanderwood wanted to be apart of it. Of course the redhead had tricked him into coming over saying it was “a serious mission that needed needed him desperately.” Vanderwood, being the  ~~loyal friend~~  ex agent he was rushed over just to have a Santa hat shoved onto his head and Saeyoung stepping back to admire his work  ~~and not get tased~~.

“Great, now that Vandy Claus is here we can finally get ready for the party!” Saeyoung excitedly said as he ran to fill bowls with HBC. Vanderwood still trying to process what just happened look around at his surroundings like he always did when walking into a new space, this was a trait that he picked up from working at the agency and it was still something he was not able to drop just yet. As Vanderwood looked around the bunker’s living room the first thing he noticed was that it was clean….and he was not even the person who cleaned it. After taking in that christmas miracle of a fact, he saw the huge tree off into the corner, the three stockings that hung over a fake electric fireplace, and probably the worst thing of all the  _snack_  table. Now this snack table would not be bad if it did not only consist of HBC, PHD Pepper and cat shaped sugar cookies, but alas it did. Vanderwood let out an aggravated sigh before telling Saeyoung he was leaving and not taking part in this stupid party.

Of course things were not that easy for the ex agent since as he attempted to take the stupid Santa hat, that was forcefully shoved on his head, off he found it was not budging. “Oh Vandy Claus, having trouble getting that off? I hear the hat only comes off when a person has enough Christmas spirit!” Saeyoung smirked as it was clear he had somehow modified this hat to keep it glued to Vanderwood’s head. As to be expected, Vanderwood was no short of pissed as he started to demand the hat be removed so he could go home or Saeyoung would indeed be tased. Saeyoung only laughed stating that if he did tase him, there would be nobody to help get the hat off. It was clear Vanderwood had no way of getting out of this without playing Saeyoung’s game, and that thought alone terrified him.

So here Vanderwood was, dressed in a full Santa Claus getup as Seven smiled up at him devilishly. “Remember Vandy Claus, the hat needs Christmas spirit! You don’t want to be stuck with it on for a year now do you?” Vanderwood glared but knew there was no way he was getting out of this. Soon the intercom could be heard overhead and Saeyoung rushed over to open the door. “Remember Vandy Claus, just like we practiced!” Saeyoung yelled before opening the door to greet the RFA. As the group was being lead to the room Vanderwood was reluctantly in, he took one last gulp of his pride as it was going to be one hell of a long night.

“Ho…Ho…Ho…” Vanderwood awkward said as everyone looked at him in shock wondering how Saeyoung got him to do this. This was one of the first times in his life he looked at Saeyoung with pleading eyes and he hoped that meant he would show him some pity. Saeyoung gave him a small thumbs up, clearly enjoying this way too much to care for Vanderwood’s silent plea. The night only got worse for Vanderwood as Saeyoung had made him a glorified butler, he handed everyone their snacks while doing his best to to let his anger show, god he wanted to punch Saeyoung in the face….but he knew that would only keep this stupid hat on his head longer. After 4  ~~fucking~~  hours of dealing with RFA and this stupid Santa outfit, they all shuffled out of the bunker. Vanderwood was about to rip the suit off before he heard a series of tsks coming from Saeyoung. “You don’t think the party’s over yet do you Vandy Claus? Where is your  _ **Christmas spirit**_?” Vanderwood looked at him, scared to ask what he had planned now. “You know what the best way to get into the Christmas spirit Vandy Claus?” Saeyoung started with a smirk, “I hear if you sing a Christmas carol, the hat will fall right off by the end, you should try it!.” This was when Vanderwood understood the full sadistic nature of his ex partner for the first time. None of what he did prior meant nothing, this was Saeyoung’s true goal, and there was no way he could get away from it.


	23. 10 roses (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! I really like your writing and I'm in need of some comforting Juju 😢 Whenever someone insults my intelligence or call me useless I can't help but cry and get really sad, I feel like a kid again My mom used to call me that when she was really mad at me, she teach me how to write and read but when I made mistakes she hit me (I know that she went through the same because that was how they educated children before but still it left me with scars) Can I get some comforting Juju please? Thanks!

Jumin came home from work carrying a bouquet of ten roses, walking into his home he called out to Mc with no answer. Thinking maybe they were just resting in bed he loosened his tie as he walked into their shared bedroom only to hear muffled cries and a lump of blankets in the center of the bed. “Mc?” Jumin questioned setting the roses down on the nightstand. Jumin sat on the bed as he pulled the blankets away revealing a tear stained and puffy eyed Mc. Holding them close, Jumin wiped the tears away from their face gently and he looked into their eyes. “Mc….what’s wrong my love?” Jumin asked, concern and love evident in his voice. Mc shakily explained what happened to them that day and to say Jumin was livid was a understatement. He kissed Mc’s forehead as he got up and pulled his phone out. After he dialed a number he gave Mc a soft smile before talking. “Luciel? Yes it’s me. No joking around I’m here to ask a favor, it involves Mc. I need you to find a few people and send me all the info you find about them. I’ll let you see Elizabeth the 3rd if you do.” After ending the call he encircled Mc in his arms. “It’s okay love, I won’t let them hurt you again.” Jumin murmured into Mc’s hair as he placed kisses on her head. Softly he reached out and gave Mc the bouquet of roses. “I got these for you today, I hope you like them. Each rose represents something I love about you. One for your strength to stand above people’s hate, one for your intelligence which outshines anybody I know, one for your courage to never give up, one for your kindness that is always helping others, one for your love that was able to help me untangle my strings, one for your passion that burns brighter than the sun, one for your creativity to always think of something bright, one for your humor that never fails to make me laugh, one for the way you listen to me when I myself need you to lean on, one for your smile which I can’t live without, and ten in all because you are are perfect Mc anybody who can’t see that is beyond me. Mc whatever they say about you won’t change my opinion of you so don’t let it change your opinion of yourself, I will always be here for you. I love you more than life itself.” And with that Jumin gave Mc a soft but passionate kiss. “How about I call off the chef tonight? I think pancakes for dinner sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	24. Eternal Love (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked: Hi! I have a special request 🤗: I saw a post comparing a version of the myth of Hades and Persephone to Jumin's route (one in which Persephone went to Hell and married Hades willingly) and I thought in Jumin and MC having flashbacks/dreams about their past life as King and Queen of the Underworld. Can you write something with this idea please? Pretty? Thanks!!
> 
> another long story.

“Mc?” Jumin said sleepily as they both sat on the couch relaxing in each other’s arms. Mc gave a soft hum of acknowledgment to let him know they heard him as they could not muster any words in their relaxed state. “How would you feel about going on a walk in the garden?” Jumin asked with the same sleepiness as before. This time Mc lifted her head and spoke, “Is this about what happened at dinner?” Mc responded looking into Jumin’s eyes. Jumin nodded at her and she softly smiled, “Than of course we can.”

Walks in the garden were a normal thing for the newly wed couple, hand in hand they walked taking in the sights and sounds of the flowers around them. Even now as the air began to chill and the flowers started to wilt they still went as something started to happen to the two of them. Mc was first to experience the phenomenon as she knelt down to pick some fresh flowers that blossomed with the coming of spring. As she knelt she had a brief headache and closed her eyes. When she open them again, she was not in Jumin’s private garden but an open field filled with flowers of varying shapes and colors. As Mc got up to look where she was the ground beneath her quaked and opened with a chariot of horses coming from within it. Mc closed her eyes again out of fear and when she opened them again, she was back in Jumin’s private garden. At first Mc kept what happened to her a secret from Jumin, she didn’t know what happened or what caused it, but she did not want to stress Jumin out while he was in the process of gaining a new partner for C&R. Little did Mc know Jumin was also going through the same phenomenon she was.

For Jumin, his started when he was alone at his office working. He groaned as a small headache formed seemingly out of nowhere, he closed his eyes for a second as he rubbed his temple hoping that might ease the pain, even slightly. As he opened them to continue to sign documents through his discomfort, he found his office and desk were gone as was replaced by what could only be described as a throne room. ‘This place is so cold, so…dead’ He thought to himself as he took in his surroundings. Looking beside him, he saw an empty throne and a huge pile of gifts. It almost reminded him of his first valentine’s day with Mc in a way. As he contemplated this, he blinked and as soon as when that throne room came into view it was gone again being replaced by his office.

The last time these flashbacks occurred was the strangest for both. It happened after they ate their main course of the wonderful dinner Jumin set up for the two of them. It was time for their dessert and this time the chef had prepared them a pomegranate cheesecake as it was starting to become pomegranate season. As they both took a bite of it, a splitting headache enveloped them both. As Mc opened her eyes, she found that she was now in another place altogether, it would look almost angelic if not for the scowls of the man sitting on what looked to be a throne and a lady standing beside him. The man on the throne looked at Mc and asked them a question. “How many seeds did you eat?” the voice boomed and without thinking Mc’s mouth moved on it’s own. “Six” she stated before the words even formed in their mind. The room got quiet for a second before the booming voice spoke again “Since Persephone ate six pomegranate seeds, she will spend six months a year in the Underworld with her husband, and six months with mother helping the mortals.” Mc looked over to see a man she had never seen before, but his eyes….they were Jumin’s eyes. As she stared into them the world started to spin and darken around her. When she awoke, she was relaxing on the couch in Jumin’s arm’s sleepily. He had asked her if she wanted to go to the garden, which she happily agreed to do.

As they walked hand in hand through the chilly evening air that fall had brought to them Jumin spoke, “Mc…at dinner when you fainted, did anything happen?” Mc’s hand tightened ever so slightly in Jumin’s that he knew that she had experienced the same vision he had. “I see.” Jumin started and before Mc could open her mouth he continued, “I fainted too, I just woke up before you. And I believe I know what we saw.” After Jumin had said that he stopped walking. Mc having been too focused on Jumin’s words to see where he had been leading the two of them let out a small gasp, in the middle of the garden was a pomegranate tree and Jumin had led both to sit down next to it. As Jumin picked one of the fruits off the tree he started talking again “Have you heard of Hades and Persephone?” he asked softly as Mc shook her head slightly. “Well, let me do the honor of telling you.” Jumin started softly beginning to break open the fruit he had picked.

“It is said that the god of the underworld, Hades, had falling in love with a young maiden named Persephone. Persephone was the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, and she was loved by everyone for her kind heart. One day Hades had taken Persephone to the underworld. Now most people from the outside only saw Hades kidnapping Persephone but they could not see what happened after. Persephone was always treated like a child by her mother and to those around her thinking she could never make the right decisions on her own, but not to Hades. Hades saw Persephone as the woman she was and treated her as such. He had bought her many gifts to try and proof his love for her but in the end she started to love him for his heart. Soon the day came where Persephone was getting hungry and knew she had to eat, however the food from the underworld was different from food people ate above. Once you eat a single bite of food from the underworld you were bound to it. Persephone knowing she loved Hades however ate six seeds from a pomegranate to tide her over. As soon as she ate the seeds a message from the gods had asked for both her and Hades attendance for a meeting. When they got there, they heard stories of how Demeter was killing all life on earth and would only stop if Persephone returned and stayed with her. Knowing that Persephone would be hurt by this due to her eating the pomegranate seeds, Hades spoke up about that fact. Demeter was furious until Zeus spoke up with a solution. Since Persephone had eaten six seeds from the fruit, she would spend 6 months with her mother and six months with her husband….. And that, my love, is why we have the seasons.” Jumin finished smiling softly. “That…that story is like how we met.” Mc spoke softly. “Yes my love, it is.” Jumin responded before adding more “maybe it’s our story.” As jumin finished speaking, he handed Mc six pomegranate seeds from the fruit he picked while taking 6 in his own hand. “To the seeds that took you away from me.” He said softly, “and to the seeds that made sure we could stay together” Mc said just as softly to him. And together they ate their six seeds, for their love was as eternal as the changing of seasons.


	25. Snowed In (Jumin x Mc)

Even in the winter the view from Jumin’s penthouse was still magical. The city below now covered in a fog as lights shown through as glowing orbs while the snow fell down. Finally looking away from the window, Mc glanced up and saw as the clock showed that it was about the time Jumin would head off to work, and yet he was still at home with them sleeping contently. Walking from the window to the kitchen, Mc took a pot out and set it on the stove. 

Jumin soon came out of their shared bedroom and softly wrapped his arms around Mc in a hug from the back. “Thank you for letting me sleep in, my love.” Jumin said sleepily as he laid his head on Mc’s shoulder. “Of course, you needed the rest.” Mc responded leaning their head Into Jumin’s own. Thanks to a sudden snowstorm during the night, Jumin had finally gotten his first day off from work in what felt like months. Mc was excited to finally have a little more time with their husband and planned to make sure his day was as relaxing as possible. Giving Jumin a small kiss on the cheek, Mc poured what they had been making into two cups, enjoying the raven-haired man’s embrace. “Here, this one’s for you.” Mc said softly as they turned around to now face the other. Mc noted his slightly sleepy expression and slight bed head he had, two things Mc knew only they could see. Giving Jumin one more soft lingering kiss on the lips, Mc handed him a cup of hot cocoa. “How about we relax on the couch for a bit before asking the chef to make breakfast?” Mc asked, receiving a soft smile and nod in return. Jumin, now holding his drink in one hand, grabbed Mc’s own free hand in his own as he gently lead them to the couch. It seemed Jumin already wanted to relax on the couch with Mc even before walking into the kitchen, as he had turned on the fireplace already. As Mc sat down waiting for Jumin to relax with them, they saw him walk over to a shelf and pull a record out. As jumin placed the record in the gramophone, the penthouse was filled with gentle classical Christmas music. Finally sitting down next to Mc, Jumin let out a content sigh. Just as Mc wanted him to relax, Jumin wanted them to relax too. Jumin now pulled Mc close, an arm wrapped around their shoulder. “I could not think of a better way to spend my morning.” Jumin softly said as he sipped his drink. Soon the two softly started to sing along to the music, relaxing into each other’s embrace. Eventually Elizabeth the third sauntered over and joined them on the couch, meowing every now and again. “I guess Elizabeth wanted to sing along with us too” Mc said jokingly, which only made Jumin’s smile grow. Jumin knew come tomorrow he would have to go back to work only to spend a few minutes of the morning with Mc, but for now he was going to forget all that. He was here with them right now, and he was going to enjoy every second of what today gave him. 


	26. The World To Know (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can I request for some Jumin making out? As in no leading to sex but how did it started with Jumin being such a gentleman and so tender with the MC? I can honestly see the MC growing impatient for "more touch" with him 😌 Thanks!!

Mc’s engagement to Jumin Han was a whirlwind to say the least. It had only been a few days since the events of the RFA party and now it was time for Jumin to officially announce his engagement to the world. At first Mc wondered why they needed another party, since the RFA one seemed to act as their engagement party already. “I just want the world to know how lucky I am.” was all Jumin had said about itas reassurance, his sentence short but the weight it carried made Mc blush.  
The party, in typical Jumin Han fashion, was to the nines no matter where you looked. Guests were plenty, delicious food and wine were being handed out, one of the best orchestras in all of South Korea was playing, and reporters from every prominent news source were ready to capture it all. As Mc walked in, arm around Jumin’s own, they froze. Mc was still getting used to the fact that this was the life they were marrying into and they were still getting used to it all. Jumin chuckled softly at Mc’s reaction and rubbed their arm gently in reassurance. “Jumin, was this really all needed?” Mc whispered, to which Jumin only gave a soft smile and response “For you, I feel this isn’t enough.” The night continued with C&R shareholders, potential business partners, actors, and other prominent groups giving their congratulations to the happy couple. Mc had been watching Jumin as the night went on, and to say he was glowing would be an understatement. To others he may still seem like his normal stoic self, but not to Mc. Mc knew he felt like the luckiest guy in the word, the way he looked at them, the subtle head tilts and smiles he gave when he took them in, and the kisses he gave them throughout the night that Mc wished lasted just a bit longer than they did. Jumin Han was smitten, and that only made Mc fall even more in love with him. Soon the party came to a head as Jumin lead Mc to a small stage where everyone could see. “To everyone who came out today, I want to thank you.” Jumin started out, his tone carried a confidence and weight that was able to draw the entire room to his voice. “This day was an opportunity to show everyone one of the best gifts the world has given me. It was not given to me through my fame, nor through my fortune, but by luck they were brought into my life. Mc is not only the kindest person you will ever see, but they also helped me find myself. I still have a lot to learn, I’m not afraid to admit that, but now that Mc is here by my side I can grow. With them I know I can learn about love, that I can be the best man for them to love. Thank you for seeing the start of that journey, the start of our new life together.” As Jumin finished his speech, he turned to Mc who now had tears brimming their eyes from his words. As Jumin pulled them closer, he placed his hands gently on Mc’s face to wipe their tears away. “I love Jumin.” Mc spoke softly looking into his charcoal eyes. “I love you too Mc.” Jumin responded as he pulled them into a deep but sweet kiss. Lights flashed as the on stage couple kissed not one wanting to break from the other until absolutely necessary. “Jumin…I..” Mc stuttered out after flustered at what would now be the biggest story flooding Korea the next day. “I just wanted the world to know how lucky I am” He said with a gentle yet cocky smirk. Jumin felt like he was the luckiest man on earth to have Mc in his life, and soon everybody would know that fact. The fact that the most beautiful person inside and out was taken, and that Jumin was the one lucky enough to find them first. 


	27. Slipped out (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! Can I request Jumin reaction with an MC that accidentally tells him "I love you"? I can think of a few occasions in his route where that just slipped out, Jumin just makes me so soft 😿 Thanks and good luck with the blog!!!

There were a lot of times Mc thought to themselves about how much they loved Jumin Han during their stay at his penthouse. Whether it was from the jokes he made, the times where he would explain something he loved in such a way that he missed not even the most minute detail, the way his face softened when he looked at them and the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at them like he found the most precious thing in his life. Mc knew that they had not known Jumin for long and though it was clear he was deeply in love with them, they did not want to rush things. Of course all those plans of keeping those three words down came to a crashing halt, for even MC could not deny their feelings forever.  
Mc’s heart was fluttering as they were getting ready for bed. They Knew Jumin would be waiting for them sitting is a comfy chair a book held in his hands. Mc always looked forward to the end of the night, it was the time for the two of them to break away from the stress that was going on around them even if it was only for a few hours. Plus to say Mc did not fall in love with Jumin’s voice after the first words he spoke to them would be a lie. Now every night no matter how stressed Jumin was trying to find his Elizabeth the 3rd, he would read to Mc. It was relaxing in Mc’s mind, with each word spoken to them the most boring chapters of the book kept them engaged and the way his eyes would look over the top of the book every now and again to see if they had fallen asleep made their heart jump.  
So like every night Mc walked into the bedroom greeted by those sparkling eyes of Jumin Han.“You look lovely as always Mc,” Jumin said smiling at Mc. “I’m lovely in my sweatpants and oversized T-shirt?” Mc smiled back, god this man would be a death of them. Jumin only chuckled as he got up to lead Mc to the bed. “You could be wearing anything, and your beauty would still show, my love.” And again Mc could feel another kick to their heart, not only were his complements so sweet and kind but he already had a nickname for them. ‘Keep calm Mc, keep calm Mc, keep calm Mc’ Mc kept inwardly repeating to themselves as they snuggled into the soft fluffy blankets Jumin had ordered be brought up just for them. As Mc laid their head down on their pillow, Jumin started the nightly ritual of storytelling. His voice was deep, yet soft as he spoke and Mc could not help but stare as they watched Jumin read. He was concentrated on the story being read, but his face still had a softness only they were lucky enough to see. Soon Mc could feel their eyes fluttering closed and before their sleepy brain could catch up with their mouth, Mc said the three words they were so scared of saying. “”I love you” Mc softly said as their closed, but before Mc was fully asleep they could feel a soft kiss being placed on their forehead and a soft “I love too, always and forever.” was heard, his voice the softest MC had ever heard Jumin speak. 


	28. A simple touch: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my 50 follower special where people could request a continuation of any of my past works.

Jumin was confused over these next few weeks, but not in a bad way. Every time a woman would try and seduce him by getting too touchy he would always feel something after in his hands. Sometimes it was smooth, others it was soft, and at other times it could be slightly coarse but not in a harsh way. His tensed body would always relax after these moments like there was something out there that knew he needed something to feel other than the fingers of the woman he was talking to. At first he thought it was maybe just him being stressed over trying to secure a big partnership for C&R, but even after the deal was a success the feeling of his hands would always be there when he needed it. He started to wonder if this was not just some random happenstance, and there was actually something on the other side of all these sensations over the years. Finally, Jumin’s curiosity got the best of him and one day he pulled his phone out on his way to work, looking for any information about what this could be. Jumin had never believed in soulmates before, he thought love was based on logic and choice. Yet the more  ~~questionable~~  sites he looked through, the more it seemed fate had chosen somebody for him. Jumin now sighed as he wondered what his next step should be…if he had a so called  _soulmate_  he should at least try and meet them. After a few seconds of pondering, an idea of how to go about it popped into his head.  
As the weeks went on Mc found herself making sure to have a different type of fabric on them each day. Whenever they felt those trailing fingers or lustful touches they would always bring the material out and place their hands on it softly. After the touches were over, Mc would always trail their hands over the choice of fabric for the day in a slow back and forth motion. It had helped them relax from those touches they could feel but not see, so they hoped it helped their soulmate too. One morning after getting ready for the day, the friend who started this whole fabric idea sent them a text which included a link.   
  
Hey Mc, the C&R clothing branch is just giving away some of their excess fabric they are not using  **FOR FREE**.   
C&R sells some high-quality clothing, maybe your soulmate would like some!  
I’m attaching the link to the address so you should totally check it out!  
  
After reading the text, Mc excitedly clicked on the link. It was their day off from work today so finding a way to help their soulmate sounded like a good way to spend it. Driving to the location, Mc got out of the car to see rows and rows of different fabrics. Their eyes traveled traveled along the different textures before their hands started having a mind of it own and touching one. Mc’s smile grew as their hand traveled along the smooth fabric, the quality was high and they had never felt a fabric so nice…until they felt the next one, and the next one, and the one after that. Mc was shocked that C&R was just handing this fabric away but they weren’t complaining, Mc was just hoping their soulmate could feel these wonderful fabrics too…  
Jumin smiled as he saw the fabric lined out from last seasons clothing run. He hoped this would be enough to draw his soulmate out with their little ritual they seemed to have for him. As he waited, he was starting to lose a bit of hope, many people came and picked fabric out to take but he never got the feeling he wanted to feel when they touched the materials. After a few hours he was ready to give up, thinking it was stupid to believe in those websites…until he finally felt what he wanted to. Shooting his head up to see who was moving from fabric to fabric, he finally laid eyes on them. Every time they moved to touch a new one from the long line of fabrics lined up he would feel it too…they were the one. Moving swiftly over to where, he cleared his throat getting the attention of the person who he could now get a better look at.  
“Hello, I see you are enjoying the fabric selection.” He started his charcoal eyes looking into the others. “Might I ask why you are looking for fabric? I may be able to help you find the type you need.” He truly thought they were his soulmate, but he had to make sure it was. Fate may have picked somebody for him out, but he had to make completely sure it was this person and not just a coincidence.  
“Oh, I’m not really looking for anything in particular; I’m just looking for ones that feel nice. Which I have to say is really all of them.” Mc spoke softly, their hand subconsciously trailing on the fabric again as they spoke. Mc watched as the man’s hands twitched slightly before looking back into his eyes. “Though, if I may ask…what kind of fabrics do you like?” Mc continued even softer than before, wondering if this was who they thought it was.  
As the person in front of him started to touch the fabric again he knew it had to be them. His hand twitched slightly at the feeling and he watched as their eyes darted to his hand and back up to him before asking their question. Looking at the rows of fabric he finally placed his hands down on one, looking back at the now wide-eyed person. “I have always been fond of this one.” He spoke softly as he gave them the same experience they had been giving him these past few weeks. “I use this one for all of my ties.”  
  
Mc seemed to glow when the man in front of them placed their hand on the fabric…he was the one they had been helping and just meeting him made them smile. “It’s you!” they excited said, still feeling the material he was softly moving his hands over. Mc wanted to move closer to him…to give him a  _ **real**_  hug for once…but knowing the touches he got from others, Mc was not sure it would be okay. “Can…can I hug you?” they finally asked quietly, their smile smaller but never fading.  
Jumin watched as the person’s smile started growing wide as he moved his hand up and down the silky material. His eyes softened slightly at the person’s gentle question, they didn’t even know his name and yet here they were wanted to comfort him even more than they already had. “Yes, you can if you want to. From the ones I felt you give others already I can tell you it’s something I have wanted for awhile now.” He spoke softly back to the other, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips at the person in front of him. They didn’t know anything about him other than what he felt physically…and they already were so kind to him.

  
Hearing that it was okay to hug the raven-haired man, Mc threw their arms around the other in a tight but loving hug. Mc knew this was something he had probably never felt outside of when they themselves hugged others, so Mc wanted to make sure his first one was memorable. “Mc.” they murmured as they continued to hug the taller male “my name is Mc.”

  
Feeling the tight arms wrap around him, Jumin relaxed into the touch. This was something he felt many times before, but now that he could see the person who gave him this subtle joy made it better than it was before. He could finally show them how much  _ **their**_  touches meant to him. Slowly he put his own arms around the other as he heard them speak, his smile growing wider at their words. “What a lovey name,” he started, feeling so many emotions he had never felt before rise up. “My name is Jumin, Han Jumin.” Mc was the first person he was truly happy to share his name with, and he knew that they would be there for him no matter what happened after this meeting. After all, they had been helping him for as long as he could remember.


	29. Vandy Claus: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my 50 follower special where people could request a continuation of any of my past works.

Vanderwood could not think of a worst way to spend Christmas than the one he had to just endure. He watched as Seven’s eyes sparked after he told Vanderwood of his last request. “Why do I need to sing, haven’t I done enough for you already?” Vanderwood asked while glaring at the other male. “Aww Vandy Claus…don’t be that way.” Seven started, giving the brunette an overdramatic pout “We have to end Christmas off on the right note! How else will the hat be happy enough to fall off!.” Seven continued. Vanderwood’s glare at Seven only increased in intensity as he spoke again. “One…song…” he grumbled out, just wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.“Deal!” Seven exclaimed excitedly as his face went from a pout to a goofy grin. “I promise you the hat will fall off after this!” the redhead continued, ready to hear how bad Vanderwood’s singing voice was. There had to be a reason that Vanderwood never sung, and Seven was ready to get to the bottom of it. With a long sigh Vanderwood held the bridge of his nose and started singing.

  
_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest place  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas”

_  
_Seven’s mouth hung open in complete shock…he could actually sing…extremely well. How could he never have known this about his friend! “So, are you going to take this stupid hat off now?” Vanderwood said, breaking Seven from his thoughts. “Oh uh…yeah sure.” Seven said quickly, still shocked at his friend’s hidden talent. Pulling out a remote from his pocket, Seven pointed it at Vanderwood and pressed a button. As the button was pressed the hat fell of Vanderwood’s head as he gave a sigh of relief. Finally this nightmare of a night was over, and he could finally go relax…and find a way to get Seven back for definitely being on Vandy Claus’s naughty list after this incident.


	30. Sunset: Part 2 (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my 50 follower special where people could request a continuation of any of my past works.

As Jumin finally pulled away from the kiss, he laid his head back on Mc’s own. “I can’t wait to finally start my life with you Mc.” Jumin said, bringing his hand up to Mc’s face. “There is so much I want to show you and so much I want you to show me. Now we have all the time in the world to see it.” He continued, rubbing small circles on Mc’s face. Mc leaned into Jumin’s touch as they nodded at his words. “And I can’t wait to spend that time with you.” Mc responded, their soft and adoring smile only enhanced by the warm tones of the sunset shining on them. “And I with you, my love.” Jumin responded, giving Mc another gentle kiss. “Let us never rush our time together. I want to enjoy every moment I get to spend with you. Weather it be during this week or when we get back to our home. Every moment with you in it matters, and I want to remember them all.” Jumin whispered as he pulled away a second time, his eyes taking in every detail of what was happening. whether it be the sound of the waves, how the colors of the sunset reflected off Mc’s dress, or the beauty of Mc themselves, he would remember it all. To him the words he had spoken were not just words but fact, and he would remember every moment spent with Mc. From the good memories he would cherish forever to the bad ones he would learn from, he would remember them all. Of course for now, in this sunset, this memory was one he would like to keep a special place for. This was one of his first memories with his partner, and he knew after tonight sunsets would never look the same to him. They would no longer be dull and boring but vivid and bright, because now, they reminded him of the most important person in his life. 


	31. Body Swap Part 2: (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of my 50 follower special where people could request a continuation of any of my past works.

“Spell 51” Elizabeth finally said after the two hours of looking through Jumin’s dark magic spell book. “Spell 51 seems to be the counter spell to number 87.” Mc was already done with today. Not only had they just read almost 101 different spells without coming up with a way of helping Jumin…but now they would have to perform it. “Elizabeth…Elly, why is the counter spell… **BEFORE**  the actual spell?” Mc asked exasperated, looking over at Jumin’s cat form to see he was now trying his “wine for cats” project first hand. “I don’t know Mc, maybe it’s listed in order of difficulty, I didn’t write this book. I was a cat up until a few hours ago after all.” Elizabeth stated matter of factly, only adding to Mc’s migraine. “  _sigh_ Okay, what do we need to do to fix this whole mess, Elly? I would like to help Jumin out as fast as possible.” Mc asked, waiting to be told what their task was. “Oh, it’s terrifyingly hard Mc. It might take you…weeks…no YEARS to get this done…you need to read this page here while Jumin and I are in the same room, scary I know.” Elizabeth said in the fakest scared voice Mc had ever heard…maybe it sounded fake because Elizabeth wasn’t even used to speaking Korean in the first place…wait how WAS she speaking Korean…she was a cat her whole life…that was a mystery for another time though, right now Mc had to save Jumin. Taking the book from Elizabeth, Mc was about to read the page before Elizabeth started talking again. “WAIT MC, I’m ready to change back, but first…It was nice getting to know you from the same height for once, goodbye.” Mc nodded at Elizabeth’s words. “It was nice getting to know you from the same height too Elly, goodbye.” With that, Mc looked down and started reading the spell book aloud.

  
_“From one form to another I want to see,_  
 _How this creature will change in front of me._  
 _From two legs to four or four to two,_  
 _Watch as their old form comes back into view._  
 _….it would be cool to see what it’s like to be a cat for a bit.”_

  
Huh, what was that last part…and why did it look like it was in Jumin’s handwriting…wait that was Jumin’s handwriting. Did Jumin write notes about cats on all the pages as he read through this book! Soon a flash of light circled around Mc and once it faded Mc could see Elisabeth back in cat form….but something was off…why were they looking at Elizabeth’s cat form at eye level? Mc turned their head to the window to see their reflection…and there they stood…on all fours…as a cat. Soon a black cat walked over to Mc and gave them a small head nudge. “Hello my love, it seems we have now both found ourselves in a bit of a predicament.” Jumin spoke in his cat form. “I’m sure another member of the RFA will find us soon enough though. For now, would you like to try some of this cat wine? I must say it came out quite nice.” He continued, only for a white cat to walk over to the two. “How about you two get a scratching post.” Elizabeth stated sitting on the other side of Mc. Mc could not speak to either of them though…their thoughts of the events from the last few hours repeating through their head. After a few moments Mc spoke for the first time since the body swap, “I’m a cat. I am literally a cat. An actual cat. Why do they let you add lines to a spell in that book and have it actually come true!” Mc stated all in a row, wondering how they would get out of this mess. “I’m sure assistant. Kang will be here shortly, maybe a cat nap will help calm your nerves a little, they are very enjoyable.” Jumin stated as calmly as ever…he was enjoying being a cat wasn’t he? Soon enough Mc agreed to his proposal, if anything it would be a way to pass the time.

  
A few hours later Mc was awoken by the sound of Seven screaming the word “cute”, Zen sneezing, Yoosung crying, and Jaehee sighing. Yup, the RFA found them alright. Now they had to fix this mess without making the same mistake Mc made…oh god they were all going to be cats weren’t they.


End file.
